Under the Sea (Ya-Mi-Oh!)
Story Yami is escorted to the docks by Detective Trudge, where a large luxury submarine is docked at the port. Yami: You know, when you said that guy who simply goes by “Admiral” requested my help in a deep sea excavation, and that him donating money to the Police department was the main reason the Commissioner agreed, I was sorta hoping it was a trap to dump me in the ocean. Trudge: Unfortunately, it is all true. Admiral is one of our major donors, as well as an old friend of Commissioner Viper’s. Besides, dumping you in the ocean would do nothing, as you’d turn into something that can breathe underwater. Which is why he asked for you. Admiral, a large man with a cleft chin, wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a captain jacket over it and a sailor cap, is waiting by the submarine, waving at them. Admiral: Eh-heh! There’s the man of thee ‘our! Captain Yami! Yami: Admiral. I do hope that this isn’t a waste of a hero’s time? Admiral: Nonsense! I’ve paid a great deal to get your services! Yami: Too bad I’m not interested in money. Admiral: Yarh. Fine. In honesty, the treasure I’m going after is considered by many to be cursed, so having a warrior of your caliber assisting in its retrieval would be beneficial. Yami: (Sighs) Fine, fine. Let’s just get this over with. Yami joins the Admiral and heads into the submarine, as it pushes out of port. Rafael is standing in the shadows, and retreats. Yami: So, how long till the site? Admiral: At top speed, just a day. Yami: This better be worth it. End Scene The submarine is out in the middle of the ocean, as they arrive at the wreckage of a large pirate ship. Yami and Admiral, as well as several crew members, are at the bridge, peering at the wreckage through the glass bow. Yami: This is? Admiral: The wreckage of Queen Anne’s Revenge! Yami: I’m from East Domino. If that’s supposed to have any significance, I don’t know it. Admiral: Queen Anne’s Revenge is the ship of Blackbeard, the most nefarious pirate of the world. It is said that upon finding a cursed treasure, his ship sank to the bottom of the sea. Yami: And you want me to bring that item onto this sub, while we’re underwater. Don’t know if you’re crazy or stupid. Admiral: Ye is already here, so ye might as well do it! Yami groans, as he walks to leave the deck. He passes Nicolas, a man wearing a brown jacket, and has a criminal marker on his left cheek. Nicolas smirks as Yami leaves. Yami makes it to an airlock, going inside. He activates the Dueltrix, and draws two cards. He puts one back, and draws another one, content. He places the cards on the blades, and slaps down the Dueltrix. Echojaws: Ready to go. Admiral: Aye. Seal the airlock! Open the hatch! The airlock is sealed, as the hatch opens, Echojaws swimming out. Echojaws multiplies, the clones spreading out to search the wreckage. They tear through pieces of the ship, as a shadow forms up in response. An Echojaws clone goes around a corner, when a shadow hook catches it, piercing his throat and destroying him. Another clone lifts debris off the ocean floor, nothing under it. The Echojaws clone goes to swim off, when a hook snags his tail, dragging him underneath the debris as it falls back down. Echojaws: Now, if I was a treasure chest, where would I be? Echojaws goes into the ship, punching down a door. There’s a skeleton in the captain’s room, clinging to a treasure chest. Echojaws: In the clutches of the greedy man who took me. Hopefully, this curse is just a myth. Echojaws reaches for the chest, when an Echojaws clone lets out a scream. Echojaws reacts, splitting as a hook goes to uppercut him, the clones going around it. The Echojaws clone tackles the target, a humanoid shadow with hook hands and hooks on his feet, while the main Echojaws grabs the chest, ramming through the ship to escape. Echojaws sees that the other clones were destroyed, as he approaches the submarine again. Echojaws: Just a little further! A hook catches his tail, the arm being elongated to catch him. The arm retracts to pull Echojaws in, as Echojaws bites through the arm, destroying it. Echojaws manages to make it to the hatch, opening it and making it aboard. The airlock drains the water out, as Echojaws reverts, panting. Yami: Whew! Dying at the bottom of the sea was not at the top of things to do with my life. Yami gives the chest to Admiral, who marvels over it. Admiral: Wonderful, wonderful! This sure is the greatest find of me history! We shall head back to Domino City. We’ll be back by tomorrow night, so feel free to relax. Yami: Relax, right. With that thing onboard. Why not? End Scene That night, Yami is asleep in his quarters, when the groaning of metal occurs. This wakes him up, him groaning. Yami: I really hope that’s just the metal of the sub contracting, and not that haunted pirate. A scraping noise resembling nails on a chalkboard echoes through the halls, Yami shooting up and holding his ears. Yami: No, no, no! Not the hook! Yami leaves his quarters, going down the hall. He reaches an intersection hallway, when several crew members, wearing brown jackets, surround him, wielding crowbars, bats and chains. Yami: I assume this means you guys don’t know who I am. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Diamondhead with Grey Matter! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He transforms into a shorter Diamondhead, being only a few feet tall. He has Diamondhead’s skin and head spike, with Grey Matter’s eyes and teeth. He’s wearing a suit that’s green on one side, and black on the other. Diamond Matter: Diamond Matter! The pirates charge at Diamond Matter with their crowbars, as Diamond Matter hops into the air, sticking to the ceiling. He then pushes off, kicking a pirate away. He morphs his hand to crystal points, as he catches a bat on it, impaling it. Diamond Matter pulls the bat off and slams it into the pirate’s leg with the bat. A chain wraps around Diamond Matter’s head spike, pulling him to the ground. The pirates then dog pile onto him. Diamond Matter: Get, off! Wish I had, more strength! Diamond Matter bites into one of the pirate’s arms, him screaming and pushing past the others to get off. Diamond Matter gets his leg free and kicks another pirate off, as he hops up and gets free. More pirates swing chains at Diamond Matter, him cutting through them with a blade hand. Hermann, a more muscular man, with a criminal marker on his left cheek and forehead appears, snickering. Hermann: What’s the holdup?! He’s just one freak! Diamond Matter: So, you’re the head honcho? Guess I’ll shiver your timbers! Diamond Matter leaps into the air, going to punch Hermann. Chains whip from behind him, wrapping around Diamond Matter, him dropping to the ground. Diamond Matter reverts, Yami trapped. Hermann: I ain’t the one in charge. Let me take you to him. End Scene At the main deck, Nicolas and Hans, a purple haired member with criminal markers on his right cheek, have Admiral tied to his chair, with some other crew members tied up as well. The rest wear brown jackets now, as Yami fiddles with his arms behind his back. Yami: Well, well. I thought I recognized the big guy. Team Catastrophe, some of the more notorious criminals from the East. So what? Looking for work, hear the Admiral needs a crew to get a big payday? Nicolas: Who would’ve imagined that we’d take down Signer Yami, who came from the same slumps we did? Now, eager to see what the treasure is? Yami: Whatever it is, it has a guardian. You should free me so I can keep it from killing you. Hans: You think we’re that dumb?! We should throw him overboard! Nicolas opens the chest, revealing a black hook inside it. Nicolas looks confused, as he pulls it out. Nicolas: A hook?! We risked all this for a dirty hook?! Where is the gold and silver?! Worthless! Nicolas goes to throw the hook, but it doesn’t release, stuck to his hand. The hook breaks into shadows, as the darkness encases Nicolas. Nicolas screams, as he’s encased in dark armor, having hooks for hands and hooks on his feet. Yami: That’s, the guardian. Hans: Nicolas?! What’s happening?! Nicolas: I am no longer Nicolas. I am, Hook the Hidden Knight! Yami: (Looking at Hermann) You going to let me go to beat him up, or should I break free on my own? Note that if I do it myself, there’s no telling what alien I’ll turn into. Might be one that splits this sub in two. Hermann visibly looks freaked out, as he loosens the chains. Yami draws two cards, putting one back and re-drawing it. Yami: Hey, Hookie! I fuse Elaskimo and Heatblast! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Elaskiblast: Elaskiblast! Hook: You think that you can beat me?! I will hook you straight through! Hook dashes forward, as Elaskiblast stretches his arm up, pulling himself up to the ceiling. Hook swipes at where Elaskiblast was standing, then jumps up after Elaskiblast. Elaskiblast releases a pulse wave of fire, hitting Hook in the air, sending him plummeting back to the ground. Hook lands on his feet, as Elaskiblast stretches his fist, Hook dodging and the punch denting the metal floor. Elaskiblast lands, extending his right arm at Hook. Hook goes and tries to catch the arm in the hook, Elaskiblast pulling on the arm, causing it to snap over the hook right into Hook’s face. Hook falls to the ground, as Elaskiblast lands on top of him, pinning him down. Hook: No! I am the master of the seas! You can’t defeat me! Elaskiblast: Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Elaskiblast grabs Hook’s right hook, his fire searing through the shadows. He pulls the hook off, as he tosses it into the chest, it closing from the collision. Hook breaks apart, leaving Nicolas there. Elaskiblast punches him with his left fist, knocking Nicolas out. Elaskiblast: Now. Anyone else wanna try? The next evening, the submarine makes it back to port. Trudge is waiting with a prisoner transport truck, stowing Nicolas, Hermann, Hans and the other mutineers in the back. Admiral: Argh. Thanks again, Yami. Yami: What are you going to do with the chest? Admiral: Eh, maybe drop it back in the ocean. Who knows! Admiral walks off, as something vibrates in Yami’s pocket. Yami reaches into it, pulling out an old flip phone. Yami: Oh, yeah. Ishizu gave me this for emergencies. At least this one’s easy to use. Those newer phones seem so complex. Yami flips the phone open, as he places it to his ear. White Dragon: (Over phone) Yami. It’s White Dragon. We’ve got a problem. Characters * Yami * Detective Trudge * Admiral * Crewmembers * White Dragon (voice only) Villains * Team Catastrophe ** Nicolas *** Hook the Hidden Knight ** Hermann ** Hans ** Mutineers Aliens Used * Echojaws * Diamond Matter (first appearance) * Elaskiblast Trivia * Hook the Hidden Knight is the first form of darkness to appear in the series to have no ties to Zorc the Dark One. * Yami shows his limited exposure due to growing up in East Domino. Examples are... ** Him not knowing of Queen Anne's Revenge or Blackbeard. ** Having difficulty using modern day smartphones. * This episode features Diamond Matter, a canon fusion alien, given some fighting abilities to not make him worthless. * Yami asking "Anyone else?" is a reference to the Marvel movie Thor: Dark World, after he destroys the stone golem. * The ending sets up for the next grouping of episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh